


Get Over Here

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Bad Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Tao doesn't need romance. He needs acceptance and Sehun is more than willing to give it to him.





	Get Over Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a writing funk but I got this wonderful prompt request from pumpknspicelatte on tumblr!!
> 
> Prompt:  
> "Get over here" + Taohun? ❤️

It's Tuesday night and Sehun's sitting on Tao's bed in only his underwear.

Tao stripped him as soon as he stepped through the boy. Tuesday nights weren't their usual night to hook up but Tao had sent him a pretty exciting text and promising text of a good time if he would come over tonight. So what if he had an 8 am class tomorrow? If he got the chance to spend time with Tao then come hell or high water he wouldn't miss it.

Tao immediately abandoned Sehun when they reached his bedroom but not before pushing him on the bed and telling him to stay put. Sehun was already worked up a big and thought about rubbing himself through his briefs while he waited but the thought of what had Tao so excited yet flustered made him decide against the idea. He didn't want to disappoint Tao after all.

Sehun and Tao have a unique relationship. It's not quite a typical romantic relationship, actually, there wasn't anything romantic about it. At least not on Tao's end. Truthfully, it's more on the lines of...a platonic relationship—with “no strings attached" because Tao has no interest in romance. He doesn't need, want or believe in it, but Sehun does, so Sehun pines after him. Sehun's in love with Tao but he's very aware that the feelings will never be returned, though he's never pushy about it. Ever. Because to Sehun, Tao is one in a million. He's fun, playful, goofy. He's sweet and kind, caring and generous. Not to mention he's hot as hell, too.

For Tao, it's all physical. Sehun found that out when he, more or less, confessed his love for Tao just a few months into their relationship, and at first, Tao said he loved Sehun, too. Then, a few more months later Tao's true confession when he drunkenly cried to Sehun how he loved Sehun but he wasn't in love with him. He loved spending time with him and loved the sex they had, but that's all it was and ever would be.

It took a little for Sehun to process that information. At first, he felt heartbroken, angry, upset, and even betrayed that Tao lied to him about his feelings, but when he talked it out with Junmyeon and got another perspective on their situation he realized that he had nothing to be truly upset over. Tao didn't end things between them, he just would never share the same feelings as Sehun, and for now, that was enough.

Sehun still loves Tao despite the unrequited feelings. Tao knows that and Tao's okay with that.

“Tao, please come out. You’re being ridiculous.” Sehun calls out, exasperated, and lays back on the bed. Tao’s been in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes or so. He’s not really sure. He’s lost track of time at this point. Sehun idly runs his fingers up and down his torso as he stares up at the center of the canopy. Yes, Tao has a bed canopy and it's pink and suits him to a T, but when Sehun first saw it he laughed and unintentionally affronted Tao. Though, once Sehun apologized profusely and was able to kiss the frown off Tao's face to get him to forgive him he saw how well it matched Tao's "princess aesthetic" bed decor.

It was really cute. Tao's really cute, Sehun thinks, running a hand through his dark hair. 

Sehun perks up when he hears a few items clanking behind the bathroom door but doesn't think much of it. Tao was probably doing his make up or fixing his hair, something dealing with his personal grooming. That's one of the things Sehun loved about Tao. He took pride in his looks and he knew he had every right too. He was only one mortal status below having a physique of a god. But he's getting restless and just the thought makes Sehun groan in mild frustration, but his attention goes straight to the door when he hears it click followed by Tao mumbling something behind the door. “Okay. I’m coming out.” Sehun hears him say and sits up to stare at the bathroom door in anticipation, licking his chapped lips, unable to take his eyes off the door.

Finally. _Finally_ , the door cracks open and Sehun sees Tao peek out. “And no laughing or you're leaving. Okay?”

Sehun huffs a laugh. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious. Don’t think I won’t make you— ”

“Tao, please. Just come out?”

Tao huffs and the door slowly creaks open wider. Tao steps out past the doorframe and Sehun’s mouth drops and his eyes go wide as he takes in the sight that is Tao. Standing in front of him (too far in front of him in his humble opinion) Tao is dressed in an adorably-sexy lingerie set.

His gaze is glued to Tao. Starting from top to bottom, Sehun skims down Tao’s gorgeous, lean build. The lingerie he's wearing is a peach lace cami with black lace mini trunks that matched beautifully.  And it’s fucking adorable too because the bottoms are designed for male anatomy (or so Sehun assumes) and somehow that makes it that much sexier. Probably because Tao's soft cock looks just as cute as the rest of him. It's not an exaggeration to say that Sehun loves every inch of Tao's body, and he probably has a body worship kink or something but he hasn't bothered to google anything about it, but it's just a hunch on his end. Maybe it's just Tao. Who knows. Sehun trails his eyes down Tao's chest, following the light trail of hair that slightly disappears into the lace panties and Sehun bites his bottom lip. To add to how sexy Tao looks, the color of the cami, the soft shade of pink, complements Tao’s stunning bronze skin perfectly and Sehun can’t tare his eyes away.

“Oh, fuck.” Sehun finally breathes and meets Tao’s eyes. Tao has a deep blush on his face and he looks beyond amazing.

“You like?” Tao asks, biting back a sheepish grin.

Sehun’s chest constricts and he can’t stand it anymore. "I _love_." he corrects with a lazy smirk and beckons Tao over to him. “ _Get over here_."

Tao sidles over to him and Sehun welcomes him with open, needing arms. He can’t get his hands on Tao fast enough. “You look amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Sehun reinforces with a fierce whisper.

When Tao's finally close enough, Sehun reaches out and pulls him the rest of the way, sliding his hands up and down Tao’s sides. His fingertips trailing lightly along the soft fabric. Perfect. “Is this what you were so nervous about?” Sehun asks, his voice low and sensual, urging Tao onto his lap and Tao pliantly goes, shifting to place his knees around Sehun’s thighs and gets comfortable. Tao’s body is warm as usual and Sehun can’t help but ghost his fingers along his thighs, stopping when his fingertips brush against the hem of the lace boyshorts. Sehun doesn’t remove his eyes from Tao’s face as he rubs the lace between his fingertips, watching as Tao sucks in a sharp breath, nodding quickly. “Jeez. You have absolutely no reason to be nervous. You look...incredible.”

“I do?"

"Yes," Sehun assures for the second time but not bothered by Tao's need for praising. Tao loves being praised.

"Tell me what you like then.”

Sehun smiles at Tao’s shit-eating grin. “Gladly, but get on your back first,” Sehun whispers, smiling lovingly at him. So Tao slides off Sehun’s lap and lays on his back against the plush white comforter that's decorated in an elegant gold pattern and getting comfortable as Sehun crawls in between his legs. Sehun pulls Tao on his lap and he sits back on his haunches. Somehow, Tao looks even _more_ beautiful sprawled out on the bed; his soft, sable hair falling off his forehead, with his long, toned arms laid out over his head and legs loosely wrapped around Sehun’s waist. Sehun loves how he looks.

“Well, first off," he sighs affectionately. "I really like the color. It's pretty and so are you, so good call. Oh, and the style. I mean, who knew you actually had good taste?” Sehun teases, running his fingertips under the hem of the lace of the cami and a little up abdomen. Tao smacks his forearm playfully, giggling a light ‘shut up’ which brings a smile to Sehun’s face. “Sorry, no can do. I still have to tell you how appetizing you look right now. You know, I haven't had dinner yet."

"Please,"

"Have I ever told you how smokin' hot you are?”

Tao rolls his eyes, grinning widely. "Only every time you see me."

Sehun gives a half shrug in agreeance and continues. “Let’s see…" he trails his eyes up Tao's torso and right up to his chest. His eyes land on Tao's pecs and whether it was his unconscious habit or not, Sehun licks his lips and murmurs, "Where was I…Oh, I really love how snug this top is. Did you buy a smaller size on purpose? Your chest looks _very_ rugged but still quite delicate. A full course meal, actually.” Sehun leans over and rests his palms against Tao's pecs, kneading the firm muscles with his fingertips before skimming his fingers over Tao's nipples. Tao sucks in a breath then moans when Sehun lightly punches the perked nubs. Sehun wants to put his mouth on them.

But Sehun's attention is brought back to Tao's face when he hears him say, “Okay, manly and delicate..? Isn't that some kind of an oxymoron?” and gives him an incredulous look. 

“Yeah, I don't know, not an English major, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're really hot. The sight of you truly makes my weak heart flutter.” Sehun brings a hand to tug the top hem of the cami down and with the other, he twirls his fingers in the light trail of chest hair in the middle of his sternum. “I also appreciate you not shaving. You know how much I like body hair."

Tao's laugh is adorable and brings a warm smile to Sehun's face. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Not sorry. You told me to tell you what I like. So I am.”

“I change my mind. You’re really embarrassing.”

Sehun’s mouth drops in feigned affrontedness and leans back, putting a hand over his chest and Tao just grins up at him. “Well fine. You look awful. Just, overdone. It's all too much. The worst. Salmon isn’t your color. Is that better?”

Tao scoffs. “First of all, Salmon's a fish and this is peach, which is a fruit, and yeah, _okay_ I just look _so_ awful. Is that why you’re still in between my legs and already eye fucking me?” He quips smugly and Sehun grins, guilty as charged.

“Yeah,” Sehun smirks. “I guess I could be actually fucking you instead, huh?”

But the next moment, Sehun's not expecting Tao’s smile to falter and turn his head away from him. Immediately Sehun leans over Tao's body to cup Tao’s cheek with the palm of his hand, holding himself up with the other and easily guides Tao to look at him. “Tao, what?” he asks tenderly, stroking his cheek. "Did I upset you? You know I'm only teasing. Salmon is totally your color—"

"No, Hunnie, it's just..." Tao closes his mouth and stays quiet for several moments before he speaks again, voice soft and small. “Are you…Sure you’re okay with this arrangement?”

“You mean us?”

“I mean being— ”

“Fuck buddies?” Sehun offers, chuckling lightly.

“That sounds so bad…”

“Only if you think it is. Why are you bringing this up now?”

Tao sits up with Sehun’s help, holding him steady by wrapping his arms around the small of Tao’s back. Tao keeps his eyes downcasted and gives a weak shrug. “I like having sex with you. And…And you. I know you love me so much.”

Sehun nods and peeks his head down to try and look Tao in the eyes. Tao lifts his chin so he can lock eyes with him. “I do, and I understand you feel...or rather don’t feel about me. You don't have romantic feelings for me, Tao. I get it. We’ve been over this before,” Sehun says, leaning in and kissing Tao’s cheek softly. “And that’s cool. I just like being around you.”

“Sehunnie…”

"Do you...want to end this?" Sehun asks but he's not sure he wants to know the answer. He feels a little ill just thinking about the possible answers but it's instant relief when Tao shakes his head. "No, no. I just...If you ever want to end it...I understand."

Sehun smiles and softly shushes Tao, tightening his hold. “Come here and let me kiss you, you adorable panda... peach...babe?”

Tao’s laugh is probably overbearing but it makes Sehun’s chest tighten. "Remember what I said about you being embarrassing?" He teases. "It stills stands." Sehun leans in and nudges his forehead to Tao's. 

"Can I fuck you now?"

"Please." Then Tao tilts his head up and Sehun eagerly leans in to greedily press his lips to Tao’s, kissing the smile off his face, savoring the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! First, thank you for reading and any feedback!!
> 
> It feels nice to post something after what feels like forever.
> 
> Anyway! I was wanting to try something different and I feel I was given the opportunity to do just that.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter. Feel free to say hey and we can talk about stuff?


End file.
